


Obstacles

by LadyZabini



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Collars, Contracts, Creature Fic, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Dominant Harry Potter, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Pre-Slash, Royalty, Submission, Submissive Theodore Nott, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZabini/pseuds/LadyZabini
Summary: This story was written to give people some insight on the blind, somethings are different due to Magic.





	1. Blinded and Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckbeakFlyer2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckbeakFlyer2016/gifts).



At the age of 5, a small red haired, green eyed boy, by the name of Harrison James Potter, witnessed his Uncle, Vernon Dursley brutally murder someone. Due to witnessing that murder, Vernon did the cruelest thing you can do to a person he took the five year old's sight.

After the murder, Vernon turned and saw that his Nephew had seen what had happened. So, he held the five year down and poured acid on his nephew’s eyes and as he does he beats him at the same time. When Vernon was finished, he literally tossed the shaking, crying toddler into the cupboard.

That night as the young Potter Heir laid on his cot, a female voice says in his head, “Little One, I am so sorry, you should not have even been left here.”

In a very pained voice, Harry asks, “Who are you?”

“I am Lady Magic.”

“Sorry, but Magic doesn’t exist, my Uncle says so.”

“Little One, If magic wasn’t real then I wouldn’t be talking you right now.”

That night, Lady Magic was able to return Harry’s faith and love of and in magic. Over the following years, Lady Magic or as Harry calls her, Mother, taught the young man the magic that was in her arsenal, and magics that will help him get around, if she was not with him. Harry was able to get around as well as if he still had his sight. Vernon was angry that Harry could get around so well that he took to punching Harry in the head.

It was two weeks before Harry’s eleventh birthday, Vernon seemed to be out for blood as he took to stabbing Harry. When Vernon was finished torturing Harry, Harry moved as quickly towards the front door.

Telepathically, Harry says, “Mother, I believe that it is finally time to leave.”

Responding also via telepathy, Lady Magic says, “I believe you are right. I will be your eyes, My Darkling.”

T: “Mother, you have to be, there is no one else to do it,” Harry says with a chuckle.

T: “I know, My Darkling. I just wanted you to understand, so that you don’t use magic in front of Muggles.”

T: “Mother, what in Grandfather’s(Zeus) name would make you think I would show something as precious as Magic to those who are beneath me.”

T: “Darkling, I have heard your thoughts remember. I have been living in your mind for the past five and a half years. I have heard muttered thoughts about killing Muggles.

T: “Mother, you should really pay a little more attention, because I was thinking how to kill my Muggle Relatives.”

T: “Darkling, you need to run. Your Uncle is coming at us with a knife.”

With that said, Harry and Lady Magic worked together and got out of the house and with her help Harry ran to the nearest bus stop. It was a good thing that the Muggles have to provide Harry a means to be able to get transportation. They were able to get the bus to the nearest Tube station and they then took the Tube to a station closest to where the Leaky Cauldron. While they where on the empty car of the train, Lady Magic heals Harry of his current injuries.

T: “Mother, did you do something to give us the car all by ourselves,” Harry asks.

T: “Darkling, I will do what is necessary to keep you safe,” She explains.

T: “Mother, you told me that we BOTH had to watch the use of Magic around Muggles because they could react bad to it.”

T: “Yes, I did say that and we will, but when you have stab wounds on your arms and parts of your chest and back and some are are deep. I do not need you dying on me, Darkling.”

T: “Fine, Mother. Where are we going by the way?”

T: “Remember about week ago I told you about Diagon Alley.”

T: “Yes, Mother. You told me that there was a bookshop. Ever since I have wanted to go. I do have a question, Mother.”

T: “Darkling, you can ask anything you know this.”

T: “I know, but it is polite to ask. Though, as you know I went to muggle school.”

T: “Yes, Darkling, I know.”

T: “I have to go to Magic School, but I want to keep up my Reading, Writing and Math skills. Do you know how I can do that?”

T: “Darkling, you would have to hire tutors for those.”

T: “Mother, that would require money, which I have none.”

T: “Darkling, of course you do. Your parent were of Pure Blood Houses. That is the reason we are going to Diagon Alley. We need to go to see your account managers at Gringotts.”

T: “Didn’t you tell me that Gringotts, is a bank and it is controlled by Goblins?”

T: “That is correct, My Darkling. I think that we will find out what is going on.”

T: “Fine, Mother. If my mother is Pureblood, that would stand to reason that Petunia is not my Aunt.”

T: “Darkling, you can find out the answers to your question at Gringotts.

When the train got to their stop, Harry with Lady Magic’s help the navigated their way through the large station. Though before Harry could reach the exit he is grabbed. He thanked the Gods that his Mother taught him how to fight.

“You thought I was a vulnerable child, but you are going to find out that I am not,” says Harry.

Harry then broke the persons hold and then grabbed the persons wrist and twisted it. When he the telltale snap of a broken wrist Harry gave a satisfied smirk and navigated his way through and then up and out on to the street.

T: “Nicely done, Darkling. You have done me proud today,” says Lady Magic.

T: “Thank you, Mother. I was only doing as you taught me. If you had not then I may have used magic. You told me that we need to find the Leaky Cauldron, so we may access Diagon Alley.”

T: “Correct, Darkling.”

After a couple of hours of walking they finally found it. Harry went in and followed his Mothers directions and went to the Bar Keep.

“Excuse me, Sir,” Harry says politely.

Tom stop wiping the glass and looked down at the polite child. He gasps when he saw that the child was, one Harry Potter and two he was blind. Tom asks, “Yes, how may I help you?”

“I was wondering if you could help me with getting into the Alley as I need to see the Goblins at Gringotts.”

“I can. If you will just follow me,” Tom says, coming around the bar and walking to the small courtyard.

Harry follows the man with no problem. He used his senses to feel out the man and then he heard tapping on what seemed brick.

Curious, Harry asks, “Sir, I was wondering what you were doing.”

Tom replies, “I am opening the portal to the Alley. You use your wand and tap a certain pattern on the brick wall and the portal will open.”

The portal to Diagon Alley opens a few seconds later, Harry then hears loud noises and began to panic.

T: “Darkling, breath. It will be okay. You know I will guide you and keep you safe. I am here for you. I have been with you, so I know you don’t do well with loud noises.”

Harry took in ragged but deep breaths, though he was shaking, he says, T: “Thank you, Mother. I don’t think I could do this if you were not with me.”

T: “Darkling, I promise that I will always be here with you.

Harry nods to Tom and then carefully moves down the Alley towards Gringotts. It takes Harry, with his Mother’s assistance, thirty-five minutes to get to the bank steps.

T: “You remember what to say at the counter, correct,” asks the Lady Magic.

T: “Yes, Mother. You have been drilling it in my head for the last year,” Harry snaps.

T: “I am just making sure, Darkling. No need to get angry.”

Harry climbed the steps and at the doors he bows to the goblins standing guard. Harry then enters the bank and was immediately taken to the Bank Manager’s office. When they arrive at the office the Goblin helps Harry to a seat at the conference table.

Harry looks at the Goblin and says, “Thank you for the assistance, Noble Goblin. May your gold be ever flowing.”

The Goblin was slightly taken aback by the politeness of this young wizard, he says, “May you be ever prosperous, Your Highness.”

“Why do you call me that. I do not believe that I am royalty,” Harry asks, confused.

“Sorry to have confused you. I will allow Ragnok to explain.”

Just then Harry heard a door open and heard booted footfall.

A gruff and gravelly voice says, “Mr. Potter, it is an honor to meet you. Though, we have be looking for you.”

“Why have you been looking for me? I have been in the same place for the last ten years.”

“Your true family has been looking for you. They asked us to try and locate you. Would you be okay with telling me how you became blind?”

Harry nods and then relates everything that had happened to him when he was five.

Harry says, “Mother would like to make an appearance if that is okay with you.”

Ragnok says, “That is fine.”

Then in a flash light, a female of medium height with mid-back length black hair and green eyes. She is wearing a white dress with a black belt.

Harry says, “Mother, nice to finally see you, so to speak.”

“You as well, My Darkling,” Lady Magic says to the boy that she saw as her son.

Ragnok look on at them in total confusion and ask, “I am sorry, but how do you know each other.”

Harry growls and says, “Not that it is any of your business, Mother has been with me since Vernon Dursley took my sight the day I turned five. She has been my eyes and taught me the things I needed to survive. In everything but in blood she is my mother. I believe that we have other important things to discuss.”

“It wasn’t my business, but I needed to establish that you have had a care giver since your blindness,” says Ragnok.

“If you mean having to hide who I was and Mother having to be relegated to my mind, then, no offense to my Mother, no I did not have a care giver since I became blind. Ragnok, I am very sorry, but what does this have to do with any of this.”

“Mr Potter, I establishes whether or not the Family, your family can seek retribution. Now I think that was need to do an Inheritance Test.”

“That is a test where the client pricks his or her finger and then they drop three drops of blood onto a large piece of paper. It shows who you are, the titles you have, the abilities you have and finally it shows any blocks, spells and potions,” Harry interrupted.

“That is correct, but how did you know that?”

“Like I said Mother trained me in the things that I needed to know. She knows how I am about blood, even though I am blind.”

Lady Magic says, “Dursley, over the last year, liked to stab Harry with a knife. That is the reason we are here now. Harry decided to leave the house because Dursley was becoming worse. So, we planned coming to Gringotts and I taught him everything that he needed to know.”

Ragnok sighs and says, “Very well, I was just wondering. Though, now I know a little bit more. Mr. Potter, are you willing to take the Inheritance Test?”

Harry nods and says, “Only if Mother can take the blood for me.”

“That is perfectly fine. I was going to suggest it.”

Over the next twenty minutes they got ready to do the test. When everything was ready, Harry nods at his Mother and she took the Athame and pricked Harry’s finger and then allows three drops of blood land on the parchment. The prick on Harry’s finger heals itself. They wait a few minutes and then Lady Magic reads the Test out loud,

 

 

Name:Crown Prince Mihnea cel Rau  
Adoptive name: Harrison James Potter (Illegal)

Race: Vampire (Blocked)

Mother: Jusztina Szilagyi  
Father: Vladimir Tepes

Adoptive Mother: Lilian Marie Potter nee Le’Fey (Illegal)  
Adoptive Father: James Charlus Potter (Illegal)

Godmother: None, Alice Longbottom  
Godfather: Radu cel Frumos, Sirius Black (Blood Adoption)

Titles  
Black  
Potter  
Hufflepuff  
Ravenclaw  
Gryffindor  
Slytherin  
Peverell  
Tepes - Heir  
Wallachia - Heir  
Le’Fey  
Emrys

Abilities  
Parseltongue  
Parselmagic  
Shadow Walk  
Shadow Speak  
Metamorphmagus  
Occlumency  
Legillimency  
Eidetic Memory  
Animagus  
Dominance

When his Mother was finished reading, Harry sat there in shock. He was thinking, how does this change things. Who stole me from my true family. We will have to find out. With that, Harry looks up at Ragnok, with those milky white eyes that seemed to look in and see your soul.


	2. Gringotts and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out that he is not who was told, but the son of Vlad the Impaler, Mihnea cel Rau.
> 
> He meets his Father and feels the deep connection.

Last time on Obstacles…

When his Mother was finished reading, Harry sat there in shock. He was thinking, how does this change things. Who stole me from my true family. We will have to find out. With that, Harry looks up at Ragnok, with those milky white eyes that seemed to look in and see your soul. 

Now the adventure continues….

Mihnea(Harry) asks, “Can the block on my true self be removed?”

Ragnok replies, “Yes, Your Highness, they can. I also need inform you that your full inheritance is available to you.”

Mihnea cocks his head and says, “Ragnok, what do you mean by that. May I remind you that I am still a minor and an orphan. Wait a minute. Mother told me about a way to claim my parents estate.

Ragnok’s curiosity got the better of him and asks, “What way is that, Your Highness?”

Mihnea smiles and says, “I believe that Mother told me about The Last of Line Clause.”

Lady Magic says, “I did indeed teach you about that Clause.”

Ragnok chuckles and says, “Why am I not really surprised. My Lady, can I assume that you would like to blood adopt him, in addition to the Tepes Family.”

Mihnea asks, “What is that?”

Lady Magic replies, “Darkling, it means that you will be my son. There is a potion you drink that has my blood and yours, with it you become my family, my son and my heir. Your title would be Child of Magic.”

“Mother, I would love to become your son in every way, but what of my true family.”

Ragnok answers, “Your Highness, this will not effect your Tepes Heritage. You are only adding another Mother and a much larger family.”

Mihnea says, “The only thing that I foresee as a problem is the blood component.” Mihnea shudders at the thought of having to go through that again.

Lady Magic wraps her arms around her son and says, “Darkling, think of this, we need to give you the best protection. This can give you that. You don’t want the old goat to find you do you.”

Mihnea shudders and burrows into his mother. Lady Magic, wraps her arms tighter around her son. She says, “Darkling, it will be alright. We will protect you. He will not get his hands on you.”

Mihnea looks up at his Mother and says, “Mother, I will do the adoption, but like earlier, you take the blood.”

Ragnok says, “I will prepare the purging room, I am ordering a full purge. There could be things that did not show up on the Inheritance test.”

“That is fine. This is the old goat we are talking about. I would not put it past him,” replies Mihnea.

Ragnok shouts in Goblin and five minutes later a stout goblin enters the office. Ragnok once again speaks in Goblin and then the goblin left. Mihnea looked confused.

Mihnea says, “I am slightly confused. I have never heard Goblin before, but I understood every word you said Ragnok.”

“I believe that you have an ability known as Eidetic Memory and a rare ability called Eidetic Languages. The first is an ability where you recall every thing you see and hear. The down side to this ability is that you can not forget. Now, the second is an ability that in hearing any Language once you can speak the language as you have known it all your life.”

Mihnea tried it and says in Goblin, “Ragnok, how do I claim my inheritance.”

Ragnok chuckles and says, “I thought I was listening to a Goblin speaking. To answer your question, to claim your titles you only need to put on the Family Rings. The only titles that you have to wait to claim are the Royal House of Tepes and Wallachia, as those are given after the your Coronation.

Then a clear musical voice say, “Hello, Ragnok. It has been a long time. I was delayed after receiving your Missive.”

Mihnea stutters slightly says, “Father. Is that you, I feel a connection to you.”

The yet unknown man says, “Yes, Mihnea. I am here.”

“Father there are thing you must know. These are very important.”

“Mihnea, I will always hear what you have to say.”

Mihnea stands, but doesn’t turn around yet. He goes into the entire story as he knew it and then goes into the muggles.

“Father, Dumbledore left me on the door step of magic hating Muggles. The sister of the family that Dumbles gave me to. They basically used me as a slave. When I was five I witnessed Vernon Dursley brutally murder a client. He did this.”

With that said, Mihnea turns to face his father. His Father gasp, then he feels strong arms wrap him in their embrace and Mihnea buries his face in his father’s chest and inhales his unique scent.

Vlad says, “Mihnea, we will bring the Muggle to justice. You are the Crown Prince of Wallachia. Though neither of you knew at the time, that matters not as you were born a Prince.”

Lady Magic says, “Your Majesty, It is an honor to see you again.”

“Selene, I should have know that Zeus’ only daughter would be involved. It has been a very long time,” says Vlad

Mihnea asks, “Selene?”

Lady Magic replies, “Darkling, Selene is my birth name. Lady Magic is only my title.”

“Selene means Moon.”

“Yes, Darkling, it does. It is because I am also the Goddess of the Moon.”

“Father, Selene has been helping and teaching me since I turned five when I was blinded. She has been a Mother to me since,” Mihnea says.

“Mihnea, if you see Selene as a Mother, I do not have any problem with that. Selene, has been a friend of our Family for a very long time. Selene, I am guessing you are going to blood adopt him

Selene says, “Yes, I am. If that is alright with you.”

Vlad looks down at his son and asks, “Mihnea, is this what you want?”

Mihnea looks up at his Father and says, “Yes, Father. She has been a constant in my life. She has kept me alive. Father, there is something else that you need know.”

“I will allow you to blood adopt him. Mihnea, what else is there?”

“Father, Dumbledore blocked my Heritage.”

Vlad went into full vampire at that news. He says, “Ragnok, I do hope that you can unblock it.”

“As I told your son, we can unblock his heritage,” Ragnok responds, then he says, “I have already ordered a purging room to be prepared.”

Just then a Goblin enters the office and says something and leaves and Mihnea says, “He said the purging room is ready.”

Vlad chuckles and says, “I see that you have inherited my ability.”

Ragnok says, “Yes, he has and he has inherited Her Majesty’s ability as well.”

Mihnea says, “Father, would you guide me?”

“Please follow me,” says the goblin, then he walks out the door.

Vlad and Mihnea follow the Goblin, with Vlad guiding his son. Ten minutes later, they arrive at a pair of stone door and Mihnea stops short. Vlad stops and looks down at his son worried.

“My Little Prince, is there something what,” Vlad asks his son.

“Father, what is the magic on the doors,” Mihnea asks, blushes at his Father’s pet name.

The Goblin steps up and bows, then says, “Your Highness, the magic you sense on the doors are runes. They are for protection. When doing a purge they help to keep the negative energies from escaping the room.”

“Thank you, Master Goblin,” Mihnea replies.

The three of them enter the room and when they were, a Goblin says, “Your Highness, please go into the side room and undress and put on the white robe provided. I am sorry, but your Father cannot be here.”

“Then, Master Goblin. I will say this as polite as possible. I am blind and my Father is my eyes and not to mention a Royal as am I. If you do not allow him to stay, so he can assist me. I will withdraw from this purge, then I will speak to Ragnok of your behavior towards a Disabled individual who is the richest wizard and a Royal. I do not think that Ragnok will be pleased that his client was denied his rights. You are a power hungry greedy pompous and you are lower then a House Elf,” Mihnea says in Goblin, standing tall and glaring at the Goblin.

The Goblin took a step back and then the door opens and Ragnok strides in. Mihnea could feel the anger rolling off of Ragnok.

“Gearsith, what the hell do you think you are doing. You know the rules, you never separate a disabled child or person from there aide. Tell me what you were thinking to gain,” says Ragnok, glaring at the Goblin.

“Your Majesty, it has always been only the one being purged in this room,” says Gearsith.

Mihnea steps up into Gearsith’s face and says, “You know what I think is that you want to take advantage of a blind child. I also think that you are working with Dumbledore. The minute you spoke, your magic felt familiar. Do you want me to call Lady Magic to judge you.”

Gearsith takes a step back and draws a dagger and charges at Mihnea. Mihnea holds up his hand and says “Petrificus Totalus.”

Gearsith stopped dead and falls forward on his face. Mihnea then says, “Ragnok, I believe that answers the working for Dumbledore. I believe attempted murder of a Royal is to be added to the list of charges.”

Ragnok replies, “Yes, Your Highness. Once the King has heard the case, he will be executed.”

Mihnea smirks and says, “I think that King Jareth will take great pleasure in doing so. Father, would you please help me the room, so that I may return to my true self.”

Vlad leads his son to the side room and helps him change and put on the white robe. When that was finished, Vlad lead Mihnea back out into the main Ritual Room. When they arrived Vlad was directed to help Mihnea onto the stone table. Vlad was asked to back and erect a shield around himself, which he does.

Just after Vlad erected the shield, the Goblins began to chant. Mihnea began to scream as the block on his true nature was removed, but when that was removed other blocks, spells and potions made themselves known. I took another twelve hour to remove, one of those was a horcrux. 

When they finished they put Mihnea in a room to rest. Vlad noticed that his son looked just like Jusztina, but he was at least as tall as he was, which was six feet even. He also looked was age he was suppose to be, which is fifteen.

Vlad is startled when Mihnea says, “Father, I am Hungry.”

Vlad asked, “For food or blood, Little Prince.”

“For Blood, Father.”


End file.
